


The Figure Wrapped in Thorns

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Damien (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But really they both have so many issues, Crush at First Sight, Damipis, Dimension Rip, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gem War, Giving mental strength, I've never actually thought of a ship that hasn't been done before lmao, Malachite's Realm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, RIP, Shared mental states, Telepathic Bond, end me, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis' life is hell. She's accepted her fate of always fighting, struggling to keep her abuser from escaping this strange, watery, and humid dreamscape with no logic.<br/>Seeing shadows in this place is very common. But this one feels different and...real. She could hear <i> someone </i> struggling and in a panic...<br/>This is really freaking cheesy, and i'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Figure Wrapped in Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> ...I thought I should mention where this idea came from. The thing was that when Damien was tied up in his grave I first thought the colors were very similar to Malachite's realm. Watching it again however...I was incorrect, it's much more Blue than it is green...ehah fail.  
>  I still wanted to write this so...uh, enjoy this.....Damipis...fic.
> 
> **Uhh note for Damien fans:** I think I should mention that "Malachite's Realm" does not actually exist. Malachite is a "fusion" which is normaly when two gems form into a new one. But since Lapis was forced to fuse, _(ThatsPrettyMuchRapeInHerSpecies)_ they are not a healthy fusion so their minds are constantly fighting for control... I hope that makes sense since most of you all likely have no idea what this is :x

Lapis let out a strangled grunt as she once more pushed upwards with her wings pulling on the chains her arms were connected to. Her shoulders ached, and her arms hurt consistently. She hovered down and wobbled as she struggled to stand. She could see her abuser across the plain, just rising up over the water. She was on the verge of collapsing again...

"You fucking cunt! Get-" Jasper's yelling was cut off as Lapis forced her wings upwards, dragging the larger gem back underneath the water. She couldn't stay in the air for even 5 seconds. She was tired. She wanted to just lie down in some grass somewhere. But she had no home anymore. This was her fault anyways, for trying to warn Steven. And for not even trying to fight back when Jasper demanded she fuse. She really wished that she was never freed from that mirror-

_"Hey! Let me out!"_

Lapis actually froze and stood still for the first time in a while. Who the hell was that? That voice was definitely male, but it was too deep to be Steven's. And...was it coming from beneath her? Adding to that, she was seeing several shadows of what appeared to be fuzzy faces floating to...yup, beneath her. Where were they going? 

"H-Hey! Hey!" It felt strange to speak aloud again since she hadn't for so long... She almost didn't recognize the sound of her own voice. Now the gem was getting seriously freaked out by these generic looking faces since they were whispering but yet she couldn't make out any words. She suddenly collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Well guess she would be seeing where these things were going.

She felt the chains around her arms pull her down forcefully into the water. She initially panicked since Jasper was now in control, but it felt good to just float... _"How much harm can she do in 5 minutes anyways...we're pretty far from land...I'm so tired..."_ she thought to herself wearily. She didn't even notice that she was staring at a figure until a few seconds later.

She widened her eyes, and wanted to swim closer, which she did. Despite not needing breathe, she kept taking in water by mistake, since she was so used to actually getting energy from her lungs... Now closer, she could see that this was an older man, whom was tied up. He also seemed to be standing completely still. And...were those vines with **thorns?**

Lapis wanted to get closer but her chains had been stretched to their limit. She could almost reach him, if she stretched her arms out... For some reason, she was frozen and couldn't get anything out of her mouth, when normally her first response is to ask someone if they're OK. _" I don't think he can see me anyways..."_ she thought silently as she waved to him, not getting a reaction.

All sound had stopped for some reason; physics never mattered in here, but she could see those faces fade into the air once more and around the man who was getting visibly distressed. Lapis felt a strong sense of empathy for this human, despite knowing nothing about him...

He appeared to be trying to get out of...somewhere? Lapis was sure that this man wasn't really here and wherever he actually was was getting awful. These shadows were really making him panic as well. Lapis wanted to help him... but she was confused as to if that was possible...

Suddenly, Lapis realized that Jasper was still up above. She had to get control back, but also wanted to get rid of the shadow faces. She decided that she she really probably get back to the surface, but her eyes remained locked on the struggling man. She couldn't bring herself to turn her back to him just yet... Feeling a bit dumb, she just did what she could, and swatted around and in front of his face at the shadowy figures, being careful not to hit him...

He seemed to wither and Lapis could begin to hear his voice again as he struggled against the vines bound around him. The shadowed faces seemed to disappear on her side at least... He seemed to be pushing against the vines now as well. "Come on, you can get out of those..." Lapis encouraged, even though he probably couldn't hear her. But the ocean gem froze, as the man seemed to look right at her and pause. Lapis felt her heart skip and her face slightly flush purple. She cautiously began to ask "Can you hear me-"

She flinched as he let out a scream and begin to start fading. Apparently he didn't. The vines suddenly snapped open and Lapis felt instantly like an idiot; he was human, so now he had deep cuts in his chest, that would be pouring blood. She was going to shout an apology of sorts, but she heard low, low, chanting that she could just sense was directed at him. She heard the word "devil" but it seemed like chants for him to rise, or chants of praise as well? Was he being encouraged to do evil or something?

She felt a bit ill, and was reminded of thousands of years ago, before the gem war when she had to either rebel or help her home world kill the life on this planet. Her home world failed to destroy the Earth but she still wasn't proud of her decision. He was fading very quickly now, out of this realm and seemed to be getting up. Lapis turned to leave but gave him a few more kind words before swimming back up to restrain Jasper once more.

_"Don't do anything horrible if that's what they want..."_  
"You're in charge of your heart."  
"Nobody can tell you who you're meant to be."  
"Nobody." 


End file.
